


The Worst Patient

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Sanvers Minis [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, a 200 word drabble from tumblr, anywho, lol, maggie's bad at being sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Maggie's the worst at being sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 200 words, this prompt came from Foleypdx's wonderful wife, Anne.

Maggie hated being sick. She hated relying on anyone else. She hated their pity. She hated hacking up her lungs, alone, on her couch, _god damn it_.

So, when her partner called Alex and Alex texted her and decided _completely and blatantly against Maggie’s wishes_ that she was coming over to nurture Maggie back to health, Maggie expected to hate it.

She shouldn’t have been surprised that Alex was oh-so-gentle. That Alex would make her sort-of-horrible soup, _really Danvers_? But that she’d eat it anyway.

It was probably the mockery that did her in. Alex treated the whole thing like a joke, “You could’ve just run off with me to the beach if you’d wanted a day off Sawyer.” It was charming and the banter placated Maggie’s nerves.

They were curled up on the couch, Maggie under more blankets than she knew she owned, and Alex rubbing circles into her temples. Maybe, just maybe, she could get used to this kind of sickness. She was just slipping off to sleep when she felt Alex’s lips gently press against her forehead.

“You’ll get sick too.”

“Will you look after me if I do?”

Maggie just grinned sleepily and nodded.

“Worth it.”


End file.
